Felicidad
by ANYMEX1
Summary: Es mejor haber sido feliz aunque sea por un instante que no haberlo sido jamas.


Antes de ti solo conocía el dolor, la tristeza y la soledad, pero cuando te encontré en aquel lugar con esa luz que emanas y la pureza que solo tú puedes poseer, desde ese momento sentí que algo dentro mi cambio… no quería que fuera amor lo que sintiera por ti, no quería depender de ti, de tus besos , de tus abrazos y siempre trate de ocultarme de ser invisible ante ti y tratando de engañar a mi corazón caí en los brazos de ella a quien solo logre dañar pues mi amor no le pertenecía… porque era solo tuyo… así paso el tiempo y solo me limitaba a observarte a lo lejos, a morir de celos cuando los demás se acercaban a ti, a mantener oculto todo lo que sentía… después de tanto pensarlo decidí hacer frente a lo que me pedía mi corazón pero… ya era demasiado tarde mis esfuerzos al fin habían dado frutos… yo era invisible ante tus ojos, ni siquiera podías considerarme como tu amigo… pues nunca me esforcé en serlo… no podía sacar ese dolor de mi alma quería que me vieras como las demás lo hacían, nunca tuve problemas para que una chica se fijara en mi hasta que apareciste tu.. Porque tenias que ser diferente porque tenias que ser tú la única chica a la cual no le intereso en lo mas mínimo y de la cual estoy perdidamente enamorado… varias veces te he observado, te he seguido, pero no parece que no notas mi presencia… recuerdo aquella vez en que dormías junto al lago… aquel lago que fue testigo de mi amor por ti… dulcemente bese tu mejilla para después besar tus labios, fue el momento que toda mi vida había deseado probar tus labios que tantas veces había querido besar… pero lo único que pronunciaste al separar nuestros labios fue _naruto-kun _me rompiste el corazón sin darte cuenta, mi reacción fue furia… porque.. Porque él? No lo entendía que tenía el que no podía tener yo… porque el que tantas veces te ignoro que te veía como una amiga... Porque lo aguardabas a él… me tienes a mí.  
Después de tanto me arriesgarme a decir la verdad… aun recuerdo ese día.

Fue la noche más larga de mi vida aguardando el amanecer para poder verte y saber lo que podías sentir por mí… al fin después de tanto amaneció... Creo que jamás me había levantado con tantas ganas, me apresure a desayunar y camino a la escuela compre una rosa blanca tan pura y tan única como tú, llegue temprano escondiendo ante todos aquella hermosa flor… ahí me encontraba esperándote… pero... fue en vano mi espera pues nunca llegaste… debo admitir que me dolió al notar como clase tras clase no aparecías, fue un mal día y así continuaron los días, yo deje de ir a la escuela pues tu ausencia me dolía ya ni siquiera veía a mis amigos… hasta que me arme de valor para ir a tu casa… al llegar sentía como mi corazón comenzaba a latir con más fuerza que nunca, había anhelado tanto este momento, nada podía salir mal… al tocar la puerta salió aquel que llamabas nee-san con una expresión triste pregunto mi nombre y al escucharlo saco de su bolsillo un sobre... cerró la puerta dejándome afuera muy confundido…no contuve mi emoción al leer que era una carta tuya para mí y corrí a casa para leerla… al principio dudaba en leerlo que tal si era tu rechazo por escrito, pero… y si no?... no pude esperar más y leí. Oh! Cruel destino porque juegas así conmigo? Porque quitármela antes de estar con ella… no podía creer lo que leía... no lograba articular ni una palabra, de mis ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de dolor… corrí al hospital donde te encontrabas… pregunte tu nombre y me dieron el numero de tu habitación corrí por los pasillos, a cada paso sentía como cada vez se agotaba mi respiración, no podía evitar que por mis ojos resbalaran unas lagrimas… al fin encontré tu habitación pero me detuve antes de entrar… como reaccionarias ante mi presencia, que sería lo primero que te diría… deje de pensar y entre rápidamente… te observe recostada sobre esa cama blanca, te veías hermosa, y solo me limite a observarte… despertaste, quise salir rápidamente para no ser visto… pero tu vos hizo que detuviera mis pasos…

_-sabia que vendrías-_ pronunciaste regalándome una de tus tan encantadoras sonrisas, me quede inmóvil sin voltear a verte.

_- porque no volteas quiero verte, por favor-_

_-no quiero que me veas- dije seriamente_

_-pero quiero verte por última vez-_

Al escucharte decir eso se rompió mi corazón y sentí un nudo en la garganta.

_-no quiero que me veas…. Derrotado… nunca antes alguien me ha visto llorar, y no quiero que tú seas la primera- _

Me quede en silencio sin poder decir nada… de pronto sentí como tus brazos comenzaron a rodear mi cintura dándome un abrazo muy cálido

_-yo… yo.. Quiero ver a sasuke-kun como es- _

Después de pensarlo por un momento voltee mi rostro para que pudieras observarlo, y limpiaste mis lágrimas

_-gracias sasuke-kun… por dejarme verte como eres realmente-_

No pude evitar sonreír y abrazarte… no podía creerlo después de tanto al fin estábamos como siempre lo hubiese querido pero, porque sentía un vacio en mi corazón?

_-sasuke-kun… perdóname por no haber dicho nada antes yo…-_

_-ya no importa nada las palabras salen sobrando ahora-_ dije mientras acercaba mi rostro al tuyo para fundir nuestro amor en un beso.

Estuve contigo 2 meses más, conociendo lo maravilloso de la vida… pero de pronto esa noche te desvaneciste ante mis ojos….  
aunque tu partida me dolió mucho al final del día pude sonreír nuevamente.

Y me quede como en un principio solo y con mis sentimientos… pero con la diferencia de que pude conocer el amor y la felicidad a tu lado.  
_Y el camino que alguna vez iluminaste con tu luz, nuevamente esta oscuro._


End file.
